battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Card:Razorleaf
Description :The Razorleaf is a 3rd era nature creature with Linked Fire that can root itself to the ground and fire leaves over a great distance. Up to 3 entities can connect to that root network (4, 5 and 6 with upgrades). Razorleaf's damage output was once many times stronger than anything else in the game. It had and has one of the longest ranges in the game, but was never very good at hitting moving targets, and is now not much better. A patch in early 2010 officially announced a damage reduction for the Razorleaf's ranged damage. Also changed, but not mentioned, was the maximum effective number of units in the Root Network, which was close to cut in half, from 5 to 3 (maximum, with upgrades, dropped from 9 to 6). __TOC__ Trivia The Patch: Before and After :The patch officially announced a decrease in damage, but anecdotal evidence suggests the damage had been gradually reduced months before, as early as mid-2009. The power of the Razorleaf was so great, it could take out a standard Twilight tower, supported by no network, in two hits.BattleForge: The Soultree Expert replay (with commentary) by Badkenbad - YouTube. 8:06. The view is obscured by the player panning forward, but at 8:10 you can see there was no support, and by 8:32 you can see the power of even a 5/9 part of the once-mighty root network When in a large root network, particularly the amazing nine-part network that was allowed at the time (5 standard, and +2 / +2 for two of the three upgrades) it was truly devastating, and was extensively used in PvE. Defensive positions and 'leapfrogging' (a slow advance of one root network unit at a time, after building Living Towers in the up-to-date version, [[Card:Root Nexus|Root Nexus]] to fill the gap) were made easy by this one card, as is fondly remembered by many Battleforge players.BF Forums :Razorleaf's price plummeted precipitously, as one might expect, as a result of these changes. The addition of greater melee power served as a useful rhetorical tool to those who defended the nerf, but only confused those who had seen the unit in action first hand. What could the developers be thinking? They had already announced a reduction in the listed melee damage on the Promotion version of the card from 700 to 300, making it one of the smallest listed power numbers in the game for its regular melee attacks. How could they expect anyone to believe that a small increase in the lowest melee in the game could make it usable as an Era 3 melee unit, particularly with its 250 power cost?BFFwtf Promo version :A Premium version of the Razorleaf, with different artwork on the card and a different in-game model, was given out as a pre-order bonus. Its Marketplace price is a function of rarity, and was less affected by the patch. _Promo.jpg|500px}} Roles *Siege: Combine with *Root Nexus, you may use this card to siege heavily defense base with its long range attack. *Anti-Air Counter For *Mark of the Keeper *Church of Negation *L Creature Cards Countered By *XL attack cards *Aura of Corruption + Soulshatter Combos *Linked Fire by definition requires other Linked Fire Cards to be optimally effective, even if those are multiple copies of the same card. **Spikeroot **Thornbark **Living Tower **Primeval Watcher *Healing Cards **Hammerfall **Healing Well **Root Nexus *Crowd Control Cards **Ensnaring Roots Locations }} Effects Citations